Dragon (Earth-5555)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Tanya (wife); Michael (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-5555 | BaseOfOperations = Dragon's Nest; formerly Dragon's farm | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 184 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Government enforcer; former farmer; former mercenary; former gladiator | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Geoff Senior; Simon Furman | First = Dragon's Claws Vol 1 1 | Last = Dragon's Claws Vol 1 10 | Last2 = (main story) (in flashback) | Overview = Dragon was the leader of Dragon's Claws. | Personality = Fiery temper, uncontrollable nature | HistoryText = Dragon was raised in the World Development Council's Trent Orphanage. His first participation in the Game as field runner in the Courtland Rangers ended up in tragedy causing him to temporarily quit the Game. In 8148, he participated in combat drops in Sudan in African Colonies, was injured in 8149 and brought back to Greater Britain by his childhood friend Titus Carling. By 8155, Dragon created his own Game team, Dragon's Claws, and led it to Division Three (Rogue League). In 8156, Dragon visited Japan for the Tokyo grand final. While there Dragon saved the life of Shonin Ikeda who was injured in East Tokyo riots. Since that time, Ikeda considered himself honor-bound to Dragon. When the blocker Megaton quit Dragon's Claws in 8157 due to disagreements with Dragon, Ikeda took his place under the Game title Steel. Envigorated, Dragon's Claws ascended to the League Of Nations and, in the 8157 multi-nation league final, became champions of champions, the world's number one Game team. In 8158, after the Miami Bloodbath , a Game play-off resulting in 153 civilian casualties, Dragon and his team quit the Game. National Union of Retired Sports Experts (N.U.R.S.E.) helped Dragon relocate to a farm 50 miles west of London. In 8159, Dragon met and married Tanya Ritinski and adopted her son Michael. In 8162, Deller proposed to reactivate Dragon's Claws to serve as government enforcers on behalf of N.U.R.S.E. Dragon initially refused. However, a seemingly accidental skirmish with a former minor-league team, Wildcats, reminded him of the adrenaline rush and excitement of winning, causing him to change his mind. While Dragon was trying to find out where his family fled after the skirmish with the Wildcats, Deller unsuccessfully tried to lead the reactivated Dragon's Claws to the 'Pool to eliminate the Evil Dead. Only a timely intervention of Dragon saved the team from a humiliating defeat. Dragon led Dragon's Claws on a mission to liberate Channel City from the High Father and was sent to exchange Raymond Golding for two La Folie members in France. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword | Notes = Dragon was confirmed to be British in in response to a reader's question. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters